


The Hills of Los Angeles Are Burning

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Introspection, Wildfires, au where no one dies and everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: There’s a wildfire burning, and Beyond can’t tear himself away from it.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Misora Naomi
Kudos: 13





	The Hills of Los Angeles Are Burning

The sky is brown.

The sky is brown, and the air is hot, and Beyond Birthday is standing against the railing of his balcony, staring out at all of it, Downtown Los Angeles spread out beneath his feet.

Breathing in, he can smell the spicy, smoky scent of a neighbor’s barbecue, rising up over the rooftops and momentarily drowning out the distant smell of wood smoke that is a forest set ablaze.

“Where do you think it is?”

Glancing to his left, he sees Naomi, dark hair plastered to her neck where it’s escaped her ponytail, and he shrugs.“Out in the Angeles Forest, I think.”That’s the direction the wind is blowing from, at least.

Her hand is on his shoulder when she asks, “Are you sure you’re okay to be out here?”

He doesn’t answer immediately, because he already knows that the truth says he can’t be here.His lungs are lucky to have survived the fire the way that they have, and he shouldn’t be aggravating their delicate position by standing outside and breathing in smoke.Even so, the sight of the great, black clouds blotting out the sun sets his blood pumping, fills him with a sense of excitement and (probably inconsiderate) joy.

He loves fire.Loves it and fears it at the same time.It’s illogical, and beautiful, and inescapable, and he’s been utterly enamored with it since he was born.It’s as dangerous as it is comforting, and when a gust of wind blows his way, he’s reminded of the way it whips flames like a musician leads dancers, and he begins to hum a Bad Religion song under his breath.

“That’s a little on the nose, isn’t it?”Naomi asks, one eyebrow arched.

He just shrugs, impish and cocky in the way he knows makes her melt, and is rewarded by laughter and a light nudge on his shoulder.

“You’re going to stay out here, then?”She asks, and he merely nods, his eyes transfixed on the billowing pillars of smoke he can just make out in the distance.“Okay,” Naomi kisses his cheek, soft and loving, and then lets her fingers trail down his burnt arm before departing back to the AC, “Just don’t stay too long, or I’m turning on Castle without you,” she says, and he can hear the soft scrape-and-slide of the glass door behind her.

_Witch _, he thinks, a smile tugging at his lips because he knows she wouldn’t dare.__

____

With a happy sigh, he settles down against the railing, watching as brown slowly fades out to the deep purple of a bruise in the light of the setting sun.

____

His wife is a California wildfire.He’s known it, deep in his bones, since the day they met in a murdered man’s bedroom.She’s as beautiful as she is deadly, and he can’t seem to keep himself away from her, even when he tried.

____

His lungs ache in protest, and he finally gives in to the call of popcorn mixed with M&Ms, the hum of the AC, and the wildfire of a woman waiting for him, the words to a Bad Religion song on his lips.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced is Los Angeles is Burning by Bad Religion.


End file.
